Forum:Parlement
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ ---- Recent aangenomen: * Kensonsysteem * Populatie x 10.000 * Discussie over gouverneurschap heropenen ---- Iedereen is stemgerechtigd. Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Referendum: Kensonsysteem - Invoering directe democratie Wetsvoorstel Invoeren Kensonsysteem, dwz meer autonomie voor provincies (kom ik later op terug) en afschaffing indirecte (representatieve) democratie. Libertas zal een directe democratie worden waarin iedere burger, gebruiker van de website, mag stemmen en voorstellen en niet meer afhankelijk hoeft te zijn van zijn resultaat in de parlementsverkiezingen. Verder is het probleem van de inactieve parlementariërs, waardoor er geen meerderheid meer gevonden kon worden, opgelost. We hebben het gezien, tot nu toe zijn verkiezingen maar schijn geweest en hebben ze nooit voor verbetering gezorgd. Stemmen Voor # --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:36 (UTC) # Dit is een referendum dus iedereen mag stemmen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 12:41 (UTC) # Jeej :P en, ik ben voor. sep 4, 2009 12:42 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 13:04 (UTC) niet zeiken, invoeren # --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 4, 2009 15:09 (UTC) altijd leuk, unanieme wetsvoorstellen :) # sep 4, 2009 17:54 (UTC) - Wat een geweldig en fantastisch idee! :) # sep 5, 2009 11:25 (UTC) - dit lijkt me een goede oplossing # ... Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Ben ik eig. ook niet stemgerechtigd aangezien ik interimminister van transport ben? sep 4, 2009 12:40 (UTC) :Weet je, ik heb er maar een referendum want er zijn een stuk of 8/9 parlementariërs en hiervan zijn er een stuk of 2/3 actief - dan zou een voorstel nooit goedgekeurd kunnen worden want er kan geen meerderheid zijn. Daarom loopt het systeem vast en is het tijd voor een nieuwe. Ik heb hier maar een referendum van gemaakt zodat iedere burger en inwoner kan stemmen (naar Kensons' voorbeeld). --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:42 (UTC) 6 voorstemmen. Dat is toch goed! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 19:09 (UTC) :Van de 120 inwoners? :'( --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 19:32 (UTC) Is het al geaccepteerd? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 10:31 (UTC) :Nog niet denk ik, zeer binnenkort wel :) sep 5, 2009 11:27 (UTC) ::Er staat niet wanneer de stemming afloopt.. :P sep 5, 2009 11:49 (UTC) --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:18 (UTC) :Wat gebeurt er nu met Insula Governationis? Een museum ofzo? sep 5, 2009 15:26 (UTC) ::Als je daar zin in hebt, ga je gang :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:29 (UTC) :::Wheehehehee, weer een nieuwe HSL xD HSL1 moet uitgebreid worden, nieuwe wegen, ja daag, komt later :) sep 5, 2009 16:14 (UTC) Populatie x 10.000 Wetsvoorstel Zie gesprek in de Kroeg. Libertas heeft dan 1.53 miljoen (Wikistad 600.000), op de 150ste plek van 232; tussen Guinee-Bissau en Gabon, net 2 plekjes boven Estland. 8 plekjes boven Cyprus, 3 plekjes onder Kosovo... Lijkt mij redelijk, moet je kijken wat voor een steden we hebben met die wolkenkrabbers. Het is makkelijk te doen, ik stop die formule in de infobox dus vermenigvuldigt hij het vanzelf. Stemmen Voor * --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:18 (UTC) * sep 5, 2009 15:19 (UTC) En ook kijken naar de infrastructuur in Libertas. 3 HSL-lijnen voor 120 inwoners heeft eig. geen zin :P Voor 1.53 miljoen inwoners is het goed genoeg. * zo wordt het veel leuker sep 5, 2009 15:32 (UTC) * --OuWTB sep 5, 2009 16:46 (UTC) ik neem aan dat het ×10.000 is. * --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 5, 2009 17:03 (UTC) Het word dan prachtig realistisch. Maar hoe gaan we het dan met de wijkkaarten doen? Verwijderen? *:Gewoon laten staan. Dees nummertjes zijn gwoon om het echter te maken. De wijkjes zijn er om het leuker te maken. --OuWTB sep 5, 2009 17:11 (UTC) * Greenday2 sep 5, 2009 17:24 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * Inwoners aantallen worden dan te voorspelbaar Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 16:30 (UTC) **Hoe bedoel je? Het wordt wel realistischer.. sep 5, 2009 16:34 (UTC) ***We moeten niet van vaste formules gebruikmaken. Inwonersaantallen worden zo namelijk te voorspelbaar Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 16:36 (UTC) Overleg Meerdere mogelijkheden. *Libertas: *Wikistad: *Wikistad voor wie niet van ronde getallen houdt: * - + }} *Libertas, idem: * * 3- - }} :Laatste is ook goed. Veel preciezer ;) sep 5, 2009 16:13 (UTC) Welke nu? --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 18:32 (UTC) :Het probleem is dat die laatste iedere seconde verandert :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 18:33 (UTC) ::Dan kan je toch instellen dat ie elke maand met 200.000 ofzo verandert :P sep 6, 2009 09:37 (UTC) :::Nee, het moet wel bij het werkelijk aantal verkochte huizen blijven. --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 09:40 (UTC) ::::Of iemand moet een bot ontwerpen die automatisch telt. :P sep 6, 2009 09:45 (UTC) :::::Er bestaat wel een manier om het te vergemakkelijken, maar een bot zal enkel rotzooi brengen. --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 09:53 (UTC) ::::::Ja... met sjabloons werken als bij het Rijksregister. Te veel gedoe dus. --Bucurestean sep 6, 2009 19:58 (UTC) Tenzij er SUBST: gebruikt wordt, denk ik: Fout in uitdrukking: niet herkend leesteken "{" Fout in uitdrukking: niet herkend leesteken "{" --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 18:44 (UTC) --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 21:07 (UTC) Rond de tafel, ter bevestiging gouverneurschap Wetsvoorstel Even een discussie op Forum:Bestuur beginnen, hierbij alvast diens (momenteel nog onbekende) resultaten officieel te maken. Volgende op orde stellen: * Wie wordt gouverneur van welke provincie ** Voor wie geen plek meer is kan mss nog een andere baan krijgen bij de provincie * Hoe moet er bestuurd worden + waar streven we naar * Hoe kan een gouverneur eventueel afgezet worden Stemmen Voor * --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 18:39 (UTC) * Euh waarom moet daar over gestemt worden , stel het gewoon voor in bestuur sep 5, 2009 18:42 (UTC) ** 't Was blijkbaar nog onduidelijk of het gouverneurschap bleef bestaan. Hierbij wil ik duidelijkheid scheppen. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 18:43 (UTC) ***Kom dan met een voorstel of plaats deze vragen op het forum:bestuur :) sep 5, 2009 18:45 (UTC) ****Dit is een voorstel... --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 18:46 (UTC) *****Dan ben ik zeker gek want ik zie een voorstel om iets te plaatsten in het bestuur :( sep 5, 2009 18:50 (UTC) ****** Je bent gek. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 21:46 (UTC) * Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 18:48 (UTC) Ik vind het wel een goed ide * Geen zin en redenen om tegen te stemmen, dus voor sep 5, 2009 22:54 (UTC) * --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 09:21 (UTC) * --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 13:18 (UTC) Het lijkt me een goed idee als het blijft bestaan, maar discussiëren is altijd goed, want dan heeft iedereen tenminste zijn woordje kunnen doen. Neutraal * ... Tegen * Greenday2 sep 5, 2009 20:28 (UTC) :Want... het plan is allang uitgevoerd? :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 21:06 (UTC) ::Neh, eerder zin om eens tegendraads te doen xd Greenday2 sep 5, 2009 22:17 (UTC) Overleg --Bucurestean sep 6, 2009 19:59 (UTC) Cyrillisch Wetsvoorstel / Вäтсфорстäл Ik stel voor om vanaf nu Cyrillisch te gebruiken in plaats van Latijn omdat dit de leesbaarheid van de wiki simpelweg bevordert. Verder geeft het een eigener gevoel aan deze wiki. Dus, laat maar horen wat jullie ervan vinden! :) --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 15:32 (UTC) Ик стäл фор ом фанаф ны Сирилисх тә хәбрєйкән ин платс фан Латäйн омдат дит дә лесбархäйд фан дә вики симпәлвäх бәфордәрт. Фäрдәр хефт хет ен äйхәнәр хәфул ан дезә вики. Дөс, лат мар хорән ват йыли äрфан финдән! :) --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 15:32 (UTC) Stemmen / Стäмән Voor / Фор # --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 15:32 (UTC) # ... Neutraal / Нұтрал # ... Tegen / Техән # sep 6, 2009 16:43 (UTC) Hoe bedoel je leesbaarder :p # Nonsens # Moet je kijken hoeveel spellingsfouten, Nî lijkt helemaal niet op Nu. Laat staan "ey (eej)" op "ei/ij" :P --Bucurestean sep 6, 2009 19:57 (UTC) #:Sssjjtt :P Dat is de uitspraak van het Libertaans Nederlands (((A))) --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 08:52 (UTC) # Neine. sep 6, 2009 21:03 (UTC) #* Latijns alfabet schrift ;)... --Bucurestean sep 6, 2009 21:03 (UTC) #** Oche. sep 7, 2009 10:55 (UTC) # sep 7, 2009 11:27 (UTC) - Onzin en onduidelijk... Overleg / Офәрлäх Ik moest even controleren of Libertas weer actief was en dat kon alleen met een overbodige stemming :P Libertas is weer actief dus :P --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 08:53 (UTC) :Lol :) sep 7, 2009 10:59 (UTC) ::Lol sep 7, 2009 14:19 (UTC) Oppervlakte Libertas Wetsvoorstel Een pluim voor degene die de tienduizendvoudige bevolking heeft bedacht, maar voor de inwoners van een land dat meer dan 1 miljoen inwoners heeft, moet er ook een beetje ruimte zijn. Dus: We moeten bepalen hoe groot de oppervlakte van Libertas is. Lijkt moeilijk met die grillige vorm, maar ik heb een oplossing: Men neme deze kaart: center|700px De kaart is 1.764 × 1.138 pixels groot. De grillige vorm van Libertas gaan we niet uitrekenen, maar we nemen de hele rechthoek. (Libertas en territoriale wateren) 10px = 1km lijkt me een goede maat. Dus; 1.764 / 10 = 176km breed, en 1.138 / 10 = 114km breed. 176 x 114 is 20.046 km2 Dus Libertas is, inclusief territoriale wateren: 20.046km2 groot. Dat betekent dus dat we qua oppervlakte nu iets kleiner dan Slovenië meten, en iets groter dan Nieuw Caledonië. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:55 (UTC) Voor # --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:56 (UTC) # --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 14:58 (UTC) # Pierlot Adrianusz sep 7, 2009 15:01 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... #... #... Tegen #... #... #... Overleg Lijkt het jullie een goed idee zo? Kunnen we gelijk uitrekenen hoeveel inwoners per kilometer. Helemaal realistisch. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:55 (UTC) Invoeren Moneta Wetsvoorstel Ik stel voor: het invoeren van een nieuwe munteenheid, de (Liber) Moneta (oftewel de (Vrije) Munt). Koers moet nog bepaald worden, valutateken is de Griekse kleine letter Mu. Afkorting is LIM. Euro blijft gangbaar. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:06 (UTC) Voor # --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:56 (UTC) #... #... Neutraal #... #... #... Tegen # Met alle respect. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:07 (UTC) # Voorlopig tegen. sep 7, 2009 15:11 (UTC) #... #... #... Overleg Lijkt het jullie een goed idee zo? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:06 (UTC) Wel leuk, maar de koers moet eerst bepaald worden (ik zelf ben voor 1 euro is 2 moneta of 1 euro is 10 moneta, of andersom en dat de euro ook wettelijk beschikbaar als betaalmiddel blijft). Voorlopig tegen en even hard nadenken. sep 7, 2009 15:12 (UTC) :Euro blijft wettelijk betaalmiddel (of course), en als ik nu een koers ga vastleggen gaat iedereen blaten dat het anders moet :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:15 (UTC) Staatshervormingen zoals die van Neyt automatisch afwijzen Wetsvoorstel Staatshervormingen zoals die van neyt automatisch afwijzen {acceptatie van het kensonsyteem en andere systemen die ook werken als er weinig gebruikers zijn kan wel Voor # Pierlot Adrianusz sep 7, 2009 15:16 (UTC) Neutraal #... #... #... Tegen #... #... #...